


The Good Wife

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Oneshot, Sad gays, Sadness, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: For all these thingsAnother life I'll have to waitWould have been perfectIf only God had wanted it
Relationships: Mister Blue/Karlus Santós, Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Wants to drown his sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MIKA's song Good Wife  
> Hella self-indulgent
> 
> Chap 1 is about my OCs  
> Chap 2 is about Nikolai and Mikhail

I’m on my couch together with one of my recent buddies. We’re getting quite into it. All tongue and teeth and I’m giggling as he gropes my ass through my jeans.

“You tease,” I chuckle as my own hands roam the younger man’s shoulders and back with broad strokes. The atmosphere gets more heated but then in the back somewhere I hear my door bell ring. The person over there must be in a hurry.

“Hmm, just leave them be,” he gasps against my lips.

I grin but break apart. Quickly I try to adjust my T-shirt as I strut toward the front door. “Coooming!” So persistent. Mid ringing and making me go deaf, I swing open the door and am surprisingly met with an old friend of mine: Hob Blue. The flame I wished would have been extinguished ever since we parted ways, is lit once more. My friend is giving me a lost expression and without exchanging words I let him in.

“Who’s there?” comes the voice of the guy in the room.

Hob gives me an alerted look but I gesture I’ll handle this. I run back to the living room and Hob awkwardly tags along. “You have to leave.”

“W-what? We just started-”

“I have more important things on my mind right now. I’m sorry,” I grunt. My buddy looks offended but starts dressing more appropriate and puts on his shoes but not caring to tie his laces anymore.

He walks past Hob and snorts: “This your new fuckbuddy already? You’re just replacing me?!”

“No, it’s not… it’s not like that.” _I’d want him to be more than just a quick fuck._ “He’s just an old friend of mine. Go on, we’ll arrange something next week or so.”

“Man, this sucks,” the guy whines before slamming the door shut. I give Hob an apologetic look.

“Looks like I interrupted your… intimate life, you sure you’re okay with sending him away?”

I nod determined. “You go first on my priority list. Always,” I laugh like it’s a joke but it’s secretly very true. I decide to continue the conversation in the kitchen. I offer my friend a chair and a cup of coffee.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other. How are the kids doing?” I try to have a casual conversation.

“Good,” Hob’s reply sounds sombre.

“They aren’t sick or anything, are they?” I ask as I’m preparing a second cup for myself.

My friend shakes his head. “It’s not the kids but my wife. She is-, she and I have some… tension between us. A bit of a fight at times.”

“Geez, Hob, I’m sorry to hear that. Here, hope this will cheer you up,” I serve him the coffee and hope it’s the right amount. He shoves the cup closer to him and blows over it to cool it down before taking a short, careful sip.

“Hm, yeah… I-, I feel at loss, honestly.”

“So that’s why you came here?”

“I guess… I don’t know, I felt you were the only right one to go to in dire times,” he sighs and takes another swig. For a second, my heart lights up. I feel incredibly honoured. Even after all those years where we barely saw each other, he still considers me such a close friend. My thumb brushes over the brim of my own cup. “I’m glad to provide this place for you. You want to…eh, stay over for the night?”

Hob nods. “If it’s not too much to ask.”

“Never,” I say almost too quickly. “I actually have a guest room. It’s kind of messy so you can sleep in my bed if you want.” 

“You don’t have to go such length for me. I’m fine with the messy room. Matches my current state of mind,” he laughs. Then his face turns grim again.

“If you… if you want to talk about it, feel free to. I’m not going to bed any soon.”

“Thanks, Karlus. For being my friend. But for now, I think I’ll just try to _not_ think about my wife. Maybe tomorrow I’ll tell you more and I’m sorry for not staying in contact earlier.”

“It’s fine. We got our own lives, our own jobs.” And partners. Not that I’ve had many. I’ve been in a few short-lived relationships with other guys, some were only physical. Not that I minded it, in fact I chose so myself. But if there would be anyone in the whole wide world I’d want to actually settle down with, it would be the man sitting opposite of me now.

“Looks like you have a pretty active sex life,” Hob adds. I’m not sure if he’s judgemental or not but his sudden directness surprises me but I’m quickly restored in my usual casual demeanour. “Yeah, I guess. I know what I want and how to get it. But sometimes I wonder if I shouldn’t settle down either.”

“You’re probably more free than I am,” Hob laughs. “Anyway, what were your usual plans for tonight? Besides ehm….”

“Not much really. Probably watch some crappy tv-show and pass out on the couch” I joke.

“Sounds like a fair plan to me.”

We get up, I grab some snacks and we move back to the living room. I turn on the TV and we thud down together on the couch. I realise we’re sitting rather close but Hob doesn’t seem to mind so I decide to stay in this position. As time slowly passes, my old friend seems to be more at ease. He is even smiling. For a moment, it feels like I’m back in college. When everything seemed so much simpler.

At one point, his head ends up resting against me and when I carefully wrap an arm around his shoulder, he doesn’t push away. I smile and close my eyes satisfied.

For this brief moment in time, I can imagine what a married life could look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you cope with reality? Self project onto your OCs lmao


	2. We're just two friends

Nikolai’s life mainly consists of working, training and more work. Having something called a ‘life’ outside of work and scheming? _Impossible_ , unrealistic and unadmirable. The Sergeant often shakes his head or chuckles at the younger, optimistic members of the U.B.C.S. who talk excitedly about mundane things like going home after their duty is over, celebrate stupid unremarkable things like ones birthday or daydream about clubs and women.

As Nikolai sits at the bar with the other soldiers, celebrating some childish victory, he aimlessly stares into his half empty glass. He tries to think about a different time, where he used to be a child or maybe a teen or young adolescent. Had he always been so bitter and practical? Before he can stare deeper into his glass, he feels a firm pat on the back. Quickly he turns around to meet the intrusive person.

A weathered face with too gentle eyes smile back at him.

“Captain Victor,” Nikolai grunts.

“Drop the formalities, Nikolai, we’re here to have a good time.”

“For you, yes. Tomorrow you should brief us about the next mission and talk the recruits through some documents,” the younger Russian reminds the elder.

“I know. But letting some of your tension escape every now and then, doesn’t hurt our work,” Mikhail smirks. He gestures to the bartender who apparently knows the older soldier as he is already preparing a mix for him.

“I’m not going to be softer on these men because of a hangover,” Nikolai grunts through his teeth.

Mikhail lets out a wholehearted laugh. “They’ll be alright. What about you? No plans?”

“If you’re referring to ‘hobbies’, or stuff like that, then no. Maybe Sergei needs me to run some ‘special’ errands but don’t worry about me.” To that, Mikhail frowns. “Don’t judge me.”

“I don’t.”

The two men grow quiet, ignoring each other’s gaze. Nikolai clears his throat and glass before speaking up. Almost to show some sort of decency, he asks the older man about his plans.

“I’m going to try visit my wife.” Nikolai nods along as Mikhail expands on his plans without really listening to Captain’s words.

Mikhail Victor, a well honoured and respected man of rank in the U.B.C.S. actually has someone to return to after he’s gone through hell and back. Where Nikolai just walks it off and is met with a supposed comforting solitude, Mikhail will be greeted and comforted with open arms and a warm smile, equal to his own. Not that Nikolai really needs a partner. He barely has time for himself, or so Mikhail keeps telling him.

“She must be lucky to have you,” Nikolai mutters. His comment doesn’t go unnoticed by the Captain.

“I see it the other way around.”

“Oh,” Nikolai raises an eyebrow. Secretly, he admires the older man’s clear love for his partner. Not many of the younger men speak in such way about their girlfriends, if they’re even of that magnitude. It shows Mikhail’s maturity and superiority over those younger buffoons in the back.

“What? You look surprised. Have you never loved someone that much?” the smaller Russian chuckles. When the younger man doesn’t give a reply, he chuffs: “Come on, Nikolai. Don’t tell me you are _that_ devoid of emotions.”

To that, Nikolai rolls his eyes. “Don’t know her.”

Mikhail finishes his drink and sighs: “Not even in your youth?”

“Nothing I can recall but it doesn’t matter. Are we done here?”

“I’m sorry, for getting so intrusive. I’ll make my way to the others then,” Mikhail nods and gets off his stool. For a final time their eyes meet and in that second Nikolai wonders what it would feel like to come home and see those eyes staring back at him. He shakes off such ridiculous thought and gets up too. He throws some coin to the bartender and leaves the bar. Absently he waves at the other mercs who call him before stepping into the evening cold. Imaginary warm arms embrace the Russian but he quickly starts to walk home, not letting false fantasies poison his mind before it’s too late and all he could think about is that damned kind Captain. 

**Author's Note:**

> That terrible sad and lonely feeling when the one you love is straight and also in a relationship lol


End file.
